The Future
by abetterhuman
Summary: "What did you do, Faye?" Cassie glared at the brunette still on the floor. "Time travel spell." She finally grounded out.
1. Chapter 1

Diana sat in between Adam and Cassie, all three silently going through different books and even though Diana flipped the pages slowly, she had a distant look on her face, a look that had been etched on the girl's face since her return to Chance Harbor. Faye who sat next to Melissa and across from the trio stared at the pensive girl. She had noticed Diana's change in behavior and though she would not admit it out loud, she was worried.

"This sucks." Jake said as he slammed a book down on the coffee table, garnering the group's attention. He picked up another book and leaned back into his armchair.

"Which part exactly?" Faye huffed out, equally annoyed. "The part where those stupid Balcoin children burned down our house or having to spend a weekend with all of you researching how to stop them?"

Jake sent an irritated look her way and droned, "Both."

"The sooner we finish, the sooner you can both stop fighting like an old married couple." Diana stated and Faye couldn't help but notice that Diana sounded jealous but of what, she had no idea.

Faye sent a false smile in Diana's direction and to which the girl offered a small grin in response.

"Well aren't you funny." Faye replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I try." Diana shrugged.

This time Faye smiled sincerely, happy to see Diana somewhat back to her old self. They smiled at each other for a moment until Faye averted her eyes. She felt awkward looking at Diana like that. Contraire to popular belief, she did not hate Diana.

She focused on the book in front of her instead and flipped the page. This one actually caught her attention, a time travel spell.

"Melissa, look at this." She whispered to the girl next to her, in order to avoid getting the others attention. In her opinion, the others were too anal to try anything and she wasn't going to have another idea shot down.

"Faye, this is dangerous." The girl muttered as she examined the spell. It was rather simple and all it required was chanting the words.

"Mel, this could actually work, we could go to the past and stop Blackwell from spawning those other kids. Think of the lives we could save." Faye said as she looked pleadingly at her best friend.

"I don't know." Melissa replied but Faye could tell she was wearing her down.

"What if it could save Nick?" She murmured.

Melissa looked hopeful and nodded. "Okay, but they are not going to agree." She spoke lowly as she looked at the others who were still concentrated on their own books.

Faye nodded, knowing the girl had a point. "Let's do it quick, just me and you."

"It's you and I." Melissa corrected.

Faye smirked, "You're starting to sound like Diana." She glanced quickly at the girl who was currently focused on the book on her lap.

"And you can't take your eyes off of her." Melissa teased.

Faye looked shocked and was about to protest but Melissa grabbed her hands, to distract her from an argument. They felt their energy connect and smiled at each other.

"Take us to the time where our hearts desire. Take us to the time where it is dire." They chanted together and focused on their energies joining to ensure success.

"Faye, Melissa, what are you guys doing?" Adam questioned them as he stood up.

"Faye, don't do anything stupid." Cassie called out.

"Take us to the time where our hearts desire. Take us to the time where it is dire." They repeated the verse and ignored the panicked looks of the others. Both felt the power surging between them and then it was gone. They all waited silently for something to happen.

"It didn't work." Faye said looking displeased.

"I guess not." Melissa stated with disappointment.

"Are you stupid Faye? That was really reckless!" Adam yelled angrily.

"Fuck you, boy-scout." Faye shouted back and glared at the boy's direction.

"Faye that was really dangerous, you don't know what could have happened." Diana scolded her.

"Yeah well-" Faye was cut off by the screeching sound of wind and what felt and looked like a small tornado in the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Jake shouted over the hissing wind.

"See Faye, this is what I mean!" Adam yelled looking panicked.

Faye finally felt worried, the wind was getting stronger and she could not hear or see her friends anymore. There where various items flying around but miraculously none where hitting her. She was lifted in the air and felt as if her insides where being pulled apart. She closed her eyes in pain and fear and hoped that it would all be over soon.

She landed in the floor with a thump, feeling nauseous and dizzy, no doubt her motion sickness kicked in. She opened her eyes and found all her friends around her. But she was somewhere else. This wasn't her house, she thought. Or at least it didn't look like it. The house was barren, windows broken, it looked like a rut. This couldn't be the past. She must have been in some alternate reality she mused.

"Fuck." Jake groaned as he stood up. Adam followed and he helped Cassie up and then Diana. Melissa stood up shakily as they all observed their surroundings.

Faye took a deep breath and tried to will away her symptoms.

"What did you do, Faye?" Cassie glared at the brunette still on the floor.

Faye glared back at the blue-eyed girl. Even after all this time and even though she knows this is her fault Cassie still managed to rub her the wrong way. She wanted to reply with a bitchy comment but the bile in the back of her throat was impeding it, it was probably for the best considering that everyone except Melissa looked like they wanted to kill her.

"Time travel spell." She finally grounded out.

"You okay?" Melissa asked looking worried. "You look a bit pale."

Faye nodded slowly and added, "Motion sickness."

The other girl nodded as she helped her up and rubbed soothing circles on her back with one hand. Faye closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Once she felt better she opened her eyes and offered Melissa a weak smile. "Thanks."

Faye looked at Diana and instead of finding the anger she expected, she was met with concern.

"What exactly did the spell say?" Adam demanded, he obviously had no sympathy for the witch.

Faye glanced at Melissa as she tried to recall the exact words. "Take us to the time where our hearts desire. Take us to the time where it is dire."

"Well that's vague." Jake duly noted.

They all looked around feeling lost. The door slammed open and the last person they expected to see walked in.

"Dad?" Diana called out in surprise.

Faye observed the man who looked older. She had no doubt that he was physically Charles Meade but he felt different, he felt dark.

Diana made a run for the man but Faye grabbed her before she could get any closer. "Diana, I don't think that's your father." Faye said as held the other girl who slightly struggled against her.

The sinister smile that filled his face chilled Faye to the bones and Diana stopped moving. Her suspicions where confirmed when he pulled out an athame from his coat. He watched them all and started to walk towards them but froze when his eyes landed on Cassie.

"Mistress Balcoin," he said surprised, "I didn't know you already had apprehended the traitors."

They all looked shocked at the blonde girl. The short girl, herself, looked taken aback.

"Say something," Jake whispered.

"I," she stuttered, "yes I have."

She cleared her throat and glanced unsurely to her peers. "I'll take care of them. Now leave."

Faye noticed how she sounded scared and unsure.

"Yes mistress." The demon bowed down and with a malicious grin, walked out.

"Okay what the fuck was that?" Faye demanded.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one that got us here." Cassie scowled in return. They both stood there and glared at each other.

"Okay, both of you stop." Diana said. Faye noticed that she still looked shaken but was trying to remain focused. "We need to find a way back."

"Yeah, who knows who is going to pop in next." Melissa said.

To their surprise another two figures walked through where the door had previously been. They didn't have time to react or look at the strangers properly before one of them rushed at Cassie and slammed her against the wall, holding her by her neck.

"Faye?" Faye heard someone call out to her.

"What?" She asked automatically, though her attention was focused on the scene before her. Everyone was frozen in place, shocked at what was happening.

"Faye let her go." She heard the same person call out to her again, this time effectively grabbing her attention.

"I'm not," she started but stopped when she turned to the owner of the voice. They all did and they were speechless. The stranger before then was no stranger. Faye stared, mouth agape at the girl, no woman before her.

"Diana?" She whispered incredulously.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie fell to the floor, holding her neck as she gasped for air. Jake rushed towards her and helped steady her.

Faye and the rest of the circle stared in shock, before them stood two women who looked very similar to Diana and Faye. They looked a few years older and Faye came to the assumption that they must be in the future or at least a different version of it.

"Who the hell are you?" Future Faye growled out. Everyone stood there quietly, besides looking a few years older the woman had a scar  
on her neck that ran from the bottom of her ear to the top of her collar bone.

"Faye." Future Diana scolded her and though she seemed less aggressive there was still apprehension in her eyes.

"They're probably demons trying to impersonate us." Future Faye stated, arms crossed defensively across her chest.

"They haven't attacked us." Future Diana countered.

"Yet," future Faye emphasized, "This could be a trick. I say we burn them."

Faye looked wide eyed at her friends and saw similar reactions. Both Dianas seemed to have lost color to their faces. It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to set them on fire but that didn't mean the idea was less terrifying or unbelievable.

"Please don't." Adam spoke up. "We don't even know what we're doing here."

"Yeah the spell was supposed to take us to the past or at least we thought it would." Melissa said as she glanced at Faye.

"Wait what spell?" Future Diana asked curiously.

Future Faye looked upset and glared at her companion, "Diana you can't possibly believe them!"

Future Diana stated calmly, "We have to make sure."

"It was a time spell." Melissa answered before reciting it.

Future Diana looked pensive before asking, "What year are you from?"

"2012." Jake answered.

Future Diana moved closer to Faye, and almost instantly both of their counterparts moved in closer as well, both with the intention of guarding the girls.

"Faye what's your biggest fear and why?" Future Diana asked seriously.

Faye glanced at her friends who were watching intently the interaction. She decided she was in no condition to start a fight with these people. "Clowns after I saw 'It'." She mumbled.

"Okay," the future Diana said as she got even closer to Faye. "Now tell me," she whispered so the others couldn't hear, "what really is your biggest fear?"

Faye stared wide-eyed at the women in front of her. She still wasn't sure what to believe but she somehow felt she could trust her, that she could be honest with her. She unconsciously looked at her Diana, without giving it much thought she answered in a low tone, "Being alone, people always hurt you or leave."

The Diana before her smiled and nodded her head. "It's her," she said to her partner, "or you."

The other women seemed less reluctant but still displeased. "We need to go." Future Faye finally stated.

"Go where?" Adam asked.

"Home base, it's not safe out here." Future Diana responded.

"How do we know we're safe with you?" Jake countered.

"You want to take your chances out there with the demons?" Future Faye asked.

"I think we should go with them." Diana said and Faye nodded in agreement.

"Wait we can't go with them." Cassie protested. She pointed towards future Faye, "She almost killed me."

"Almost, you're still breathing aren't you?" Faye emphasized, a smile plastered on her face.

Future Faye smirked at her younger self's response and muttered, "Unfortunately." The comment earned her an elbow to the ribs from her companion.

The future women walked out and the circle followed, some hesitantly.

"Keep up." Future Faye said as she broke into a run. They all followed making sharp turns barely getting a chance to observe the abandoned streets and the run-down buildings. They reached the harbor and recognition dawned on them when they approached the Boathouse.

"Is- is my dad in there?" Adam asked.

"No." Future Faye said in a monotone.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"We need to get inside." Future Diana said, completely ignoring the previous question.

They walked in and headed towards the basement. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they were met with a dead end.

"Wait there's supposed to be a door here." Melissa stated.

Future Diana smiled as she clarified, "It's glamoured and warded so that only those we trust can get in."

Future Faye pulled out a pocket knife, sliced her palm, placed it on the wall and said, "Congero."

"Now we can add you to the blood ward." Future Diana explained.

"Here," Future Faye handed the object to her younger self, "Use it on your Palm place your hand on the wall and recite, Sanguine nostro praesidium."

"What does it mean?" Faye asked feeling weird about taking to herself.

"Our blood protects us."

Faye did it and watched as the wall glowed in an orange hue. She passed the tool to Diana who looked hesitant but followed. Everyone got the same response.

"Unveil what lies here." Diana spoke as she passed her arm over the area. Everyone but Adam and Melissa looked amazed.

"It's like my grandfather's magic." Adam mused.

"It's exactly that." Future Diana responded she opened the door so they could walk in. They walked into the basement which looked in good shape compared to the rest of the restaurant and other buildings.

"I need to talk to you." Future Faye said as she pulled Future Diana off into a corner.

Faye sat on the couch and watched the interaction closely. The two women kept their voices low but by their expressions, Faye could tell the conversation was serious. She felt the couch sink as someone sat next to her.

"It's strange, isn't it?" The person asked.

"Huh?" Faye asked as she removed her sight from the pair.

"Like an out of body experience." Diana clarified as she watched their complements.

"You don't think they brought us here to set us on fire." Diana asked insecurely.

Faye watched the girl before her with interest. Diana looked genuinely frighten and Faye recalled the incident with the witch hunters and how they had been so close.

Without much thought her hand reached for Diana's that was placed on the couch. Diana looked up in surprise at the gesture.

"You're going to be all right, Diana. I promise." Faye said sincerely. She watched as the girl's face softened and a smile replaced the worry.

"Thank you." Diana whispered as she squeezed the other girls hand in gratitude.

Faye looked away feeling slightly embarrassed. She directed her face to where it previously was only to be met with a strange look, almost mirth, from their counterparts.

She turned to see that they had everyone's attention. Cassie, Jake, and Adam gazed curiously at them while Melissa had a knowing smirk.

Faye slowly removed her hand from Diana and stood. "So what's next?" She asked trying to come off as casual.

Future Faye walked to a spot on the wall and with a wave of her hand said, "Manifesto."

"How come this one's different?" Diana asked.

Future Diana glanced at future Faye who nodded before explaining, "Different spells make it harder to break in."

They walked on through a hallway that led to a large leaving room. Three of the walls held two doors each and the fourth wall was bare of doors but held a large book case on one corner and had a small kitchen on the other. There was a dining table of to the side and various couches on the center of the room.

"What is this?" Adam asked.

"Home base." Future Faye said as she threw herself on one of the couches. She patted the spot next to her and Faye watched as future Diana sat down next to her future self, who put her arm around the slightly shorter woman.

When they realized that they were being watched, future Faye looking annoyed removed her arm and sat straight.

"What?" She grumbled angrily.

"You both," Jake said as he pointed at both sets of Faye and Diana, "are acting very strange."

"Take a seat." Future Diana said as she pointed at the surrounding furniture. "There is a lot to discuss."

Faye sat down in next Diana with Cassie on the other end. Melissa sat on another couch with Adam and finally Jake took a lone chair.

"What's going on? What happened? What is this?" Adam questioned.

"Look I want to answer those questions but we can negatively alter time if we tell you too much. I don't think it's a good idea to discuss any future events." Diana  
said.

"But I don't. I think you were sent here for a reason. To help us change this for a better future." Future Faye said determinedly.

"So what exactly happened here? How do we know that this is our future and not an alternate universe?" Jake questioned.

"Well that's easy," future Faye stated nonchalantly, "let's go to the root of this problem. Adam, did you get rid of the Crystal skull?"

"Of course he did!" Cassie defended him. When Adam remained silent and guilt overshadowed his face, she looked saddened. "Right, Adam?" She asked doubtfully.

"Adam?" Melissa called out to him.

"You kept it," future Faye continued, "and I could tell you exactly where you hid it. I could also tell you where it is in this timeline."

"Why?" Diana asked him disillusioned.

"Blackwell almost killed us all," he sighed dejectedly, "and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"So you kept it after we asked you to destroy it." Faye snapped.

"What if we needed it in the future?" He defended himself feebly.

"You did," future Faye stated, "but it got into the wrong hands."

"Faye." Future Diana protested.

"No Diana." Future Faye objected, "If I can save the lives of our friends, I'm willing to take the risk."

"So what happened?" Melissa asked.

Future Diana took a deep breath and began, "Shortly after the other Blackwell children arrived, they set to get Cassie to join. At first you didn't join but eventually..."

"You betrayed us," future Faye spat out, "and when Diana wouldn't join your new circle of dark magic you found a loophole. You got pregnant."

Cassie glanced at Adam longingly and Faye snarled, "Wrong guy Blake."

Cassie looked confused but then her eyes grew wide in shock. She looked at Jake who took a second to catch on. A shit eating grin covered his face as he stared at the blonde girl.

"Don't look to smug, she kills you afterwards." Future Faye informed him.

They all looked shocked except for the future counterparts who looked remorseful.

"I, I wouldn't." Cassie stuttered.

"You did." Future Diana whispered.

"Daddy!"

If Faye was shocked before now she was perplexed. A little boy with dark hair, blue eyes and long eyelashes ran straight to Adam and held him. With his dark skin, Faye felt the boy looked strangely familiar. Adam's mouth was hanging as he started at the boy before him.

"Jake, sweetie, go to your room." Future Faye ordered the boy calmly.

"But Aunt Faye I want to play with daddy." The little boy pleaded.

"Munchkin, how about you go change first." Future Diana encouraged.

"Okay." The little boy finally agreed and ran off into a room. They all watched him until the door closed.

Adam looked stunned. "Is he my..."

"Yeah." Future Diana confirmed.

He took a deep breath as he tried to form his next question, "And whose-"

Adam was interrupted as the door opened and in walked another circle member.

"Hell-" Future Melissa stopped mid-word when she noticed the guests.

"Yeah I think hell is more fitting." Future Faye replied.

"What is going on?" Future Melissa asked.

"Looks like we decided to do a time travel spell in the past." Future Faye answered.

"I don't remember doing that." Future Melissa replied confused.

"Yeah me neither but I'm not going to try and understand time traveling." Future Faye responded.

"Where's Jake?" Future Melissa asked looking around and it was then when it finally clicked for Faye.

"Right here." Jake answered.

"Not you doofus." Future Faye rebuked him.

"He went to his room." Future Diana clarified.

"Wait, are you..." Adam trailed off disoriented.

Future Melissa looked at the young man before replying, "I'm his mother."


End file.
